


Into the darkness

by DaliaStark



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Angels, Demons, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Hardcore, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Diaries au, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaliaStark/pseuds/DaliaStark
Summary: When a rich and spoiled heiress and her best friend attract the interest of a demon, they are dragged down a dark and dangerous path full of desire and pain. Can they find a way out of the rabbit hole?





	1. Her dark secret

Chapter one

He had his mission, another soul to corrupt. And what a fine one it was. Elena, the daughter of an arc angel. But getting to her, would almost be impossible. But humans wouldn’t be humans, if they hadn’t a weakness. And in his targets case, her heart belonged to her childhood friend. A secret passion no one knew about. Her parents and the society they lived in, would never tolerate such a thing and that way, she had never even confessed her love to the woman she so deeply loved. The secrecy and forced suppression however, had only caused her passion and love to grow even more. If he had the key to that obsession, she would be in his hands.   
And luckily for him, that key was just teetering towards him over the lawn with high heels and a tight short dress. Her name was Caroline, she was 21 years old and the rich and spoiled daughter of an old family, who, had there still been lords and ladies, would have been. They were all horrible people, cold, arrogant and treating everyone beneath them like garbage. Her parents were barely home and couldn’t care less about their daughter, who in turn, let that neglect and frustration out on her servants.   
To get close to her, he had started working for them, as a gardener and groundskeeper, living in a small hut in a corner of the giant garden. He looked like he was in his late 20s, with a slim but muscular body and short, messy, dark brown hair, contrasted by green eyes.   
He had just left his hut, when he saw Caroline come towards him. It was the perfect opportunity to put his plan in motion. At first, he had planned to wait for Elena to come visit and attack her here, but that was before he discovered Carolines dark secret.   
Together with his curse, that bound him forever to the service of the devil, came certain gifts and abilities. To sense peoples deepest and darkest desires was certainly the one he favoured most.   
With the discovery of her secret, something she might not even be aware of herself, everything would be so easy. And a lot more pleasurable. For the past two weeks, he had endured her constant abuse and ridicule with patient devotion, but that was about to change. 

“Luke!” Caroline shrieked, staring at him furiously and disgusted. “I told you to take care of the pool! Are just lazy or simply to stupid? I will have you fired you pathetic piece of-“ That’s as far as she got, because he had slapped her across the face. She gasped, clutching her cheek with a hand and staring at him in utter disbelief. No once has anyone dared to treat her like that. Especially not a servant.   
He used her confusion, grabbed her and pushed her against his cabin. From this angle, no one would be able to see them. One hand covered her mouth, the other one was wandering over her body. She tried to get free, but there was no fighting his superhuman strength. Her hands banged against the wooden walls, but it was no one there who would hear or care.   
He grabbed the zipper of her dress and pulled it down, the expensive fabric fell to the floor and revealed a flawless, naked body. A grin popped to his face. Of course, she wore no underwear. Caroline loved to portray herself as a pure and perfect little virgin, but he knew all to well that that wasn’t the case.   
He put a bit of pressure away from her body, so his hands had enough space to feel her breasts. Round and firm, her hard nipples being a strong contrast to the fight she still put up. Yes, she was scared and desperate, but beneath that, something else started to grow, something dark and animalistic. And that other side of her, seemed to scare her more than anything he did to her. Maybe she already understood, that there would be no going back, had hat thing in her taken over.   
So, she was fighting hard to keep the upper hand. He had never had problems with corrupting women, with letting them melt below his hands, but this one was impressive.   
He played with her nipples, gently massaging them, as if to taunt her with her own body. Her breasts filled his hands perfectly and he smirked at the electric waves he send through her body as his rough hand squeezed and massaged her breast.   
Yes, he liked power and he liked it rough, but violence and torturing women was never of any interest to him. Unlike many like him, he liked subtler ways, finding just the right buttons and pressing them mercilessly.   
His hand moved away from her breasts and between her legs. She moaned and squirmed even harder, pressing her hands against the wall and trying to push him away with all the power she had, but it was no use. He could already feel the wetness as he let his fingers slide over her soft folds.   
He pulled her head to the side, exposing her neck, first running his tongue over it, then biting her, leaving marks in her soft skin, adding a bittersweet pain to the pleasure his hand gave her.   
And pleasure it was, as his fingers started to stroke her clit, increasing in pressure and speed, feeling her body react to his every move. Her moans and whimpers where still signs of protest, but by now it was more to convince herself. She tried so hard to stop herself, but he could feel the dark lust rising in her, an animalistic longing to be taken and possessed.   
She was a princess, inferior to no one, wanting to be dominated. She had it hidden away for a long time, afraid of the consequences. But he had found it and dragged it towards the light and now her soul and her body, were his and she was helplessly at his mercy.   
He enjoyed the rush of adrenalin, of fear and lust, of wanting and rejection that raged inside her body, as his fingers played her like an instrument, only he knew how to play. Her body shivered and he could feel she was close to an orgasm, but he didn’t want to let her go just yet. He pulled away his hand, allowing her to regain control just for a bit, before dealing the final blow.   
He unzipped his pants and pulled out his already hard cock. He used his feet to push her legs further apart and entered her from behind. His grip tightened around her as he slowly moved back and forth, her hands desperately digging into the wooden panels for support. Her entire body shivered as he fucked her slowly but powerful, his other hand gripping tightly into her hip, guiding her body the way he wanted it. He increases the pressure again, pushing her hard against the wall and moving her legs closer together, so that her muscles grip tightly around his cock. She is so engulfed by the turmoil of emotions going on inside her, that he can remove his hand from her mouth and put it on her other hip. Only moans and gasps come out of her mouth, caught between lust and pain, being unable to cope with the feeling of him inside her.   
And he is everywhere inside her. While fucking, he can dig deeper and deeper into her soul and body, putting his mental fingers on every aspect of her, every hidden secret, every dream and every memory. He could feel how helpless that made her, but he could also feel how much she enjoyed that helplessness. Of course, she didn’t know what he could do and she would never want him to know how she felt. No, she was to proud for that.   
But right now, all that mattered was him fucking her hard against the wall, his cock and her pussy, moving as one, pulsating, the only sounds to be heard were breathless moans and her body banging against the wall. When he was close to orgasm himself, he put his hand back on her clit and started rubbing again, his thumb slowly but firmly circling over the soft wet spot. She didn’t feel pleasure from his cock, she only enjoyed the domination and the pain, it was upon him to decide, whether or not she orgasmed, by pleasuring her clit. He started fucking her harder and faster and with his last thrust her body erupted as well, her orgasm rolled over her to heavily, that her legs gave out and she was desperately catching breath. “Please…” she whimpered, but he wouldn’t loosen his grip, forcing her to let the orgasm roll over her, wave by wave. Only when she was done, he let go of her and she fell into the grass, panting and gasping.   
But he wasn’t done with her just yet. No, he had awoken the beast, now he needed to tame it. He took a rope from a hock at the wall and tied up Carolines hands. Before she could say or do anything, he had tied her to the wall and looked at her body, like a tiger at its prey.   
Caroline came slowly back to her senses, her eyes sparkled furiously again and she wanted to scream and curse, but something was stopping her. “You can’t do this! Who do you think you are?” She wanted to say. But she stumbled over the words and the previous events had left a bigger impression on her than she had thought. As an answer, he slapped her again, not too hard, just hard enough to establish exactly who he was. He grabbed her chin and kissed her hard, forcing his tongue into her mouth, his hand now on her throat. Just gently squeezing, not to harm her, just a lingering threat of what he could do. And it was enough for Caroline, who obediently fell into the kiss. He held and kissed her like that for a while, until he could feel her last resistance breaking.   
“You are mine!” he said with a deep, dark, growling voice, that scared and aroused her at the same time. “Your body is mine and I will do with it, whatever I please!” For a short moment, he squeezed her throat harder and Caroline nodded. “You will not make a single sound, or you will be punished!” Caroline nodded again. He took a step back again and looked at her. She was beautiful and he got hard again, just by looking at her. She would be a great toy to play with and that darkness inside her opened up so many possibilities. That spoiled little bitch offered so much potential. He had lived this live for so many years, but a girl like her was rare. She would be utterly subdued to him, being a slave not to him, but to her own desires. He had chosen her to be a means to an end. But as he looked back up from her breasts and into her eyes, he knew he would keep her, for quite some time.   
He moved closer again, kissing and biting her neck, while his hands massaged her breasts. He slowly lowered himself, licking and kissing her breasts, teasingly biting her nipple. His grin got wider again, her body was already tormented by her forced silence, both raising her pleasure and her pain. He got down on his knees, his hands moving over her ass, gripping it firmly, digging his fingers in so deep, that she moved her face in pain, but still no sound escaped her lips. He then turned her body around a bit, so that he could slap her ass. And he did, strongly, precisely, her body squirming and jerking after every hit. She tilted her head as far back as possible, biting her lip, her face now more pleasure than pain. He turned her around again and pushed her legs apart, lowering his head into her pussy.   
As his tongue gently strode over her folds, as his teeth carefully teased her clit, as he had to dig his hands deeply into her thighs, because Carolines body was jearking and shivering violently under the supressed lust, he had to admit to himself, that he hadn’t been true to himself. He did enjoy torturing women. It just depended on the method. He took his time, he knew just how fast or slow he had to go to make it as long and intense for her as possible, making her loose her mind. But just at the peak, just before the was about to cum, he stopped. He got up again and looked at her. That when a moan of frustration escaped her mouth.   
“What did I say?” He slapped her again and violently grabbed her throat. She whimpered, but on the inside, that was exactly what she had wanted.   
He took a rag out of one of his pockets and shoved it into her mouth, to deep that she almost gagged. He spreads her legs and enters her again, this time harder and faster. He grabs her thighs and pulls them up, so that she is now only hanging by the ropes around her hands. He now fucks her fast, hard and mercilessly, pushing his cock deeper and deeper with every thrust. He can still hear her screams and moans muffled by the gag, her body banging against the wall of the hut, like a puppet on a string. He digs his fingers deeper into her thighs and starts bighting her neck again, the muscles in her pussy tightening with every blast of pain. By now, Caroline is close to passing out, but he won’t give her the relief of ending it. If he wanted to, he could go on for as long as he wanted. But he also knew what she could take. When the point was reached, when the pain became all there was. And where would be the fun in that? So just before the end, he stopped. He let her legs back on the ground and pushed her and his cock as far as he could, pinning her painfully against the wall. He grabbed her hair and took out the gag, putting his mouth to her ear and whispering “Don’t think this is over. Your pussy is mine now and you will do what I want, whenever I want it. And believe me, I am hungry! You are my slave and you will behave as such, understood?”   
Caroline nodded weakly and pressed a “Yes master!” through her teeth.  
He nodded and with a last thrust he let himself explode inside her. She moaned as she could feel his cock pulsate inside her, but this time he wouldn’t allow her to orgasm. He would untie her hands and let her fall to the ground again. “Get dressed and get back to the house. You will not tell anyone about this. But believe me, if you are ever late or disobey me in any way, you will regret it!”   
“Yes master!” she whispered, hurriedly putting the dress back on. There was nothing left of the cold princess that had stormed to his hut. No, this princess had lost her crown. And he would put that fallen girl to good use.   
He smiled as he watched her stumble back to the mansion.


	2. A night in the garden

She was lying in the bathtub, the heat surrounding her mirroring the heat inside her. Her hand was between her legs, desperately trying to have that orgasm her master had deprived her of. But it was no use. What had brought her please countless times before, just left her empty. He had taken her over so completely, that nothing else would ever be enough. She was his now and as such, completely dependent. She didn’t know what had happened, but right at the second he had slapped her, she had been turned on. She had tried to fight it, but the desire of her body had soon been screaming louder than the voice of reason in her head. And now, even alone and safe in her rooms, she knew she would obey him. That other side of her had taken control and she was his creature through and through.   
And so her new, secret life began. Her master would leave her little signs, ordering her to come to the hut, or he would show up in the mansion, when she wasn’t expecting it. He had a talent for sneaking around the compound and never being seen. Sometimes she had the feeling, he was more like a ghost or a demon than a human.   
But no matter what he was, she enjoyed every second of it. Her ordinary life bored her now and she was longing for the next time, she could feel his cock inside her or his rough hands on her body.   
This went on for several weeks, until the day came, when everything would change. Elena, her best friend since they were toddlers, would spend the summer and usually she couldn’t be happier. But how could she share her life with Elena, if such a big part of it, was her shameful and dark secret.   
On the morning of her arrival, her master had dragged her into a closet in the mansion, where she was now on her knees, sucking his cock. He had grabbed her hair and forced her to go deeper and deeper. As he came inside her mouth, he took a step back and looked down on her. “I have a task for you. Your friend is arriving in a few hours and your parents will throw a big party. During that party, you will take your friend behind the pond, where you are alone and there you will seduce and fuck her.”   
Caroline gasped and crouched down at his feet. “Master no! Please! Don’t ask this of me!” The fact that she dared to oppose him like that showed clearly how desperate and sincere she was. She loved her like a sister and had known for quite some time, that she loved her in a different way and it broke her heart, that she couldn’t return this feelings. Seducing her and playing with her feelings and her hopes would be a cruelty, she couldn’t bring herself to do. But it was her masters orders and she knew she couldn’t resist him.   
He pulled her up by her hair, gagged her with one of the towels in the big closet, turned her around and pushed her against the shelves and started whipping her with his belt. Not hard enough to cause her any harm, but hard enough to have her squirm and whimper. He then went on to fuck her, having his hand tightly around her neck as he thrust his cock into her, hard and impatient. When he was done, he turned her around again and took out the gag.   
“So, what are you supposed to do?”   
She lowered her head. “During tonights party I will take her to the pond and seduce her.” She said in a matte voice. “Good girl!” he said with a smile, patting her hair. “This girl is very important to me. I need control over her. So, if you want to serve your master well… you do your job well!” He looked her up and down and frowned. “You need to change. Go and clean yourself up!”   
Caroline nodded and he let her leave the closet. She was lost in thought as she made her way to her rooms, so that she didn’t notice who was running towards her.   
“Caroline!” A young woman with long, wild black curls hugged her tightly.   
“Elena!” Caroline mumbled into the hair. She must`ve arrived early. She could feel Elenas breasts pressed against her body, could feel her racing heartbeat. While Caroline has firm breasts and a slim body, Elena was curvy, with big breasts and an ass Caroline had always envied her for. “I didn’t expect you so soon!” Caroline said, freeing herself from the hug. “I look terrible, I just wanted to take a bath and….” She stopped, thinking about her masters orders “You must me exhausted after the long journey… why don’t you join me? Then we can talk and relax before the big party starts!” She took Elenas hand and dragged her with her. They had always been close, sleeping in the same bed, taking baths together and cuddling on the couch. It was only after Caroline had found out about Elenas feelings for her, she had distanced herself from her best friend, in order to protect her feelings. As she undressed in the bathroom and started drawing a bath, she could see Elenas eyes linger on her body, with a mixture of pain and longing in her eyes. It wouldn’t be hard to seduce her. Caroline had been with women before and Elena was incredibly attractive. Once the tub was filled with steaming hot water and covered in white foamy bubbled, they both got in and Caroline made sure that she was as close to Elena as possible. They sat there and talked, until the foam was gone and the water almost cold. Caroline laughed and nodded and listened, but her focus was on something else. She made it look accidental and unintentional, her hands touching Elenas breasts, her thighs, her hips. Short, gentle movements, but she knew the impact these had on her friend. Elena did her best to make it look like she didn’t care, but Caroline knew her friend better. If she wanted to, she could have had her right here and now. But she had her orders and she knew better than to stray from them.   
She got out of the tub, dried herself and made sure that Elena got a perfect view of everything, then she went to the dressing room and came back wearing a white satin and lace dress, that flew so smoothly over her body, that she might as well still have been naked. The dress showed most of her breasts and her nipples pierced through the fabric. Elena, who got dressed herself, couldn’t take her eyes of it. “What do you think? Too much?” Caroline asked uncertain, but Elena shook her head immediately. “No! You look amazing!” she assured, she herself putting on a plain sheath dress.   
When evening came and the other guests arrived, they went into the great dining hall. It was a pompous dinner, and everyone was having a great time. Everyone but two. Throughout the day, Caroline had, with her body and her words, sent more and more signals, teasing Elena, turning her on and leaving her in a constant state of confusion, lust and torture. Elena had been too scared to ask Caroline about it and was forced to endure everything with a quiet smile.   
During dinner, Caroline had again and again put her hand on Elenas knee and thigh, slowly moving upwards, but never keeping it there long enough to be too obvious. When the dinner was over and the guests spread around to talk in groups over drinks and cigars, Caroline knew it was time. She let her fingertips run over Elenas thigh, leaned over to her and whispered into her ear, so close, that her lips almost touched it. “Come with me.” She grabbed Elenas hand again and pulled her away from the table and out into the garden. Elena was too confused at first to resist, but as Caroline pulled her over the grass, the freed her hand and stopped. “Caroline!” she called, her voice shivering “What the hell is going on with you today? What is this? What are you doing?”   
Caroline turned around, quickly checking if someone from the house could see them, then she threw her arms around Elena and kissed her passionately, her tongue hungrily storming her surprised mouth. “I’m sorry” she mumbled, separating her lips only inches from hers “I just couldn’t hide it any longer. I want you! I’ve always wanted you!” She kissed Elena again, who now returned the kiss with equal passion. Kissing her felt good and wrong at the same time. Parts of her wanted to scream and run, parts of her wanted to make Elena scream under her. She couldn’t bare looking into her eyes, so she just kept kissing her, their tongues intertwined like dancers. Only as she felt Elenas hands moving up her legs and under her skirt, did she stop. “Not here” she whispered and took her hand again. “Follow me!”   
And just like her master told her, she took Elena to the back side of the pond, under the great willow. It was a beautiful spot, warm moss covering the ground and the moonlight glistening in the water. Caroline sat down and pulled Elena down with her and directly into her arms. “I’ve dreamt about this for so long!” Caroline purred and Elena kissed her so hard, that both of them fell down into the soft moss. Elenas hands again went up her legs and under her dress, but this time they didn’t stop there. She pushed the fabric up and pulled it over Carolines head, before she unzipped her own dress. “I’ve only I’d known…” Elena said, gazing, now openly, on Carolines pale body. They kissed again and Elena moved her lips over to Carolines neck, while her hands firmly but gently massaged her breasts. Caroline gasped as Elenas tongue moved down from her neck to her nipples, licking and sucking. For so long now, she had only known the rough hand of her master and she had enjoyed it, but this, this was different. She forgot her guilt, her lies and her secrets for a moment and completely sunk into Elenas tongue. Without stopping to caress her breasts, Elena moved one of her hands down and slipped it between Carolines legs, first gently stroking her folds, then moving further in, circling around her clit and encouraged by her moans, increased in speed and pressure. And Caroline held nothing back. Her master wouldn’t allow her to moan, at least not from pleasure, so this was all for her. She dug her hands into the moss as Elena softly bit her nipples and slipped her fingers deeper into her. She wriggled and bend under her and moaned with passion, realizing that only her sounds had made Elena wet. She grabbed her and turned her around, sitting backwards on her face, so that Elenas tongue could finish the job. Elenas hands dug deep into her thighs as her tongue licked up the sweet juices of her pussy. Caroline bent over, first kneading and massaging her breasts, then reaching further down. Elenas legs were already spread wide, inviting Carolines fingers in. Putting on hand on the ground, the other one went into her pussy.   
Since Elenas face was hidden between Carolines legs, Caroline moaned and screamed for both of them. But Caroline could tell how much Elena liked what she did, by the way she moved her tongue. Caroline slipped her fingers into her, pleasuring now clit and g-spot as the same time, trying hard to hold of her own orgasm for a little while longer. As she could feel Elena erupting, she let herself go too and both shared and orgasm, that left them both lying in the moss gasping for air.   
After they had both recovered, Elena pulled her back into her arms and kissed her. “I love you! I have always oved you, Caroline! I swear to you, I will never leave you again.” She whispered. Caroline couldn’t answer, she just wrapped her arms around her and kissed her back and grabbed her legs until they lay there, intertwined like one body, slowly moving, rubbing against each other, their legs and muscles tensing and releasing, softly panting and moaning into each other’s mouths between the kisses until a second orgasm rolled over both of them, so intimate and intense, that it finally broke Caroline. Tears started to roll down her face and she turned away from Elena. “I’m so sorry…” she sobbed. “Oh, Elena I am so sorry!”


	3. The deal

He had watched them for quite some time, now it was his time to move. He had prepared everything, his bag was packed and the car was ready. He walked over to the girls, the big duffle bad in his hands. Elena, who was confused and trying to comfort Caroline, didn’t notice him, until it was to late. “Good evening, ladies!” he said with a slight smirk. Elena screamed and tried to crawl away, but stopped as she realized that Caroline wasn’t moving. The angel blood in her told her right away, that she should be scared of him and she was right to do so. But he had been right, her love for Caroline was stronger. She stared at him, instinctively afraid of him, not knowing why. “What do you want? Go away!” she shrieked, reaching for her dress.  
He didn’t move, he just put down his bag and smiled at her. “It is you that I want, sweetie.” He said with a dark, but tempting voice that scared her even more. “And to make it easier for you, I have a very simple offer to make!” He snapped his fingers and Caroline, without saying a word and without looking at Elena, got up and knelt down in front of him. He opened his duffle bag and started to tie up Caroline. He bound her hands and arms and ultimately put a rope around her neck, that he held like a leash. He then went on to blindfold and gag her, all while Elena watched in horror and confusion.  
“You can run and scream, of course. I’m not going to stop you. Run back to the house, call for help, I don’t care!” He tied the end of the leash around Carolines feet for now, leaving her immobilized and turned to Elena. “But by the time you come back, Caroline and I will be gone and I promise you, you will never see her again.”  
Elena clenched her firsts and her eyes spat fire, but she knew that she had lost before the battle had begun. She loved Caroline and she knew, know that she finally had her, finally had tasted her lips and felt her body in her arms, she could not bare to lose her. She eased her hands and lowered her head. “What do you want?” she asked defeated.  
“I already told you!” he said, loosening his belt. “I want you. All of you. The problem is, I cannot simply take it. No, not with you. You have to give yourself to me. Willingly. So what is it going to be?” He held out his hand and looked at her.  
For a moment, Elena just sat there and stared into the darkness. Then her eyes wandered over to Caroline and her decision was clear. She took his hand and he pulled her up. “Wise decision!” he said with a devilish grin before he pulled her in for a kiss.  
The second their lips touched, she knew she had made a terrible mistake. There was a darkness coming from him, that slowly, like a rising tide, seeped into her. His arms grabbed her, lifted her up and pushed her against the willow. Her hands reached for the branches of the tree for support as he opened his pants and presented his hard cock. Now that he finally got what he wanted, he wouldn’t waste any more time. “Say it. Say that you give yourself to me. That you are mine. Swear your loyalty to me!” He gnarled. His hard erection was already pressing against her pussy and she was dreading the moment he would enter her, but what choice did she have?  
“I… I give myself to you. I am yours.” She said with a shivering voice, not knowing what these words would actually mean. “I give my body to you and swear my loyalty to you, my master.” The last word turned into a loud moan, because he had entered her the second she had finished. She was gasping for air, unable to find a clear thought, her body torn between the most extreme of feelings. There was pain. She had had experiences with men and women before, but he was the first men, to truly enter her. His giant cock filled her up with a bittersweet pain with every thrust. And bittersweet it was, because something inside her was urging her to enjoy it, to give in to the lust. But right now, with every thrust, every time he pushed himself deeper into her, all she could think about, was the darkness that kept flooding into her. As she felt his cock moving inside her, she could also feel him everywhere else, almost as if she had not only let him enter her pussy, but all of her. She wanted to scream, but he kissed her again, intensifying the feeling of drowning in a dark power she couldn’t understand. Her vision started to blur, so all that was left, was the sound of his breathing and her own moans, the feeling of her body banging against the rough bark of the tree, his hands in her thighs and his hips, moving in a slow but fierce rhythm. He knew he had his time and he knew he had to do this right. So every time he pushed himself into her, he would move up her legs a bit, allowing him to go deeper and also to make her tense her muscles and grab the branches of the trees, so that she didn’t slip, causing her to tense up completely, only to loosen it up with the next thrust. That way, every time the tension loosened again, she would fall deeper and deeper into the hole he had dug for her. Being with Caroline had made her vulnerable and this made it just all too easy for him. But it was still a challenge. She might not know about it, but her soul was putting up a bigger fight than her body and it wouldn’t go easy. So he went on fucking her, dragging her deeper and deeper. She didn’t want to, but he knew exactly how to make her moan. “Do you think Caroline enjoys listening?” he whispered into her ear tauntingly. “Do you think she likes to hear you moan? When it is me that fucks you?” He started to lick and bite her neck while he speaks. “She is such a good girl. Doing exactly what she was told. She only fucked you because I told her to, you know. And I will tell her to fuck you again. Oh, we will have so much fun!”  
That was it. She slipped and lost herself completely in the darkness. She could feel him pulsating inside her, as he came in her and with that, the flood rose to a tidal wave, washing everything away. She fainted into his arms.


	4. Who are you?

When she woke up, she was tied up and blindfolded. Her arms and hands were bound, so were her feet. She was still naked, but someone had put a coat or something over her shoulders. It felt like she was sitting in a moving car.  
“Oh you are awake. Good. You worried me. How do you feel?” It was his voice. He didn’t sound worried, but more like a scientist examining a test subject. It took her a while to find an answer. She didn’t feel bad. Her body was sore and she was still scared and weak. But apart from that, the first impression was, that she was fine. But still, she couldn’t shake the feeling, that he had left something behind. Not only inside her body, but inside her soul as well. Something had changed, she just couldn’t say what it was.  
“I’m fine.” She answered. “Where are we? Where are you taking me? And where is Caroline?” There was one thing she did realize. She wasn’t scared of him anymore. He had her tied up in his car, but she wasn’t scared. Something inside her seemed to tell her, that he wouldn’t harm her, no matter what. She only had to find out the reason. He laughed. “I’m impressed. I did expect a different reaction, I must say! It doesn’t matter where I take you. Somewhere nice and quiet, just us.” And as he saw Elena panicking, he added “I put Caroline in the trunk, don’t worry, she’s here.” He put one hand on her leg. “I just wanted to spend some quality time with you. After all, we have just met.”  
Elena wanted to protest and yell at him for putting Caroline in the trunk, but she knew there was no point. “Why do you want me?” she asked instead. “Why am I so special? And why did you need me to give myself to you? You could’ve just taken me, I couldn’t have fought you off. Why go through all this?”  
There was a long pause and Elena almost thought she wouldn’t get an answer, when he finally said “I think you can answer that yourself. You felt it. You could feel what I did to you. You didn’t just make that up. I am not human. Not completely anyway. A long time ago, I was humiliated and betrayed by the woman I loved and I swore revenge. To get that revenge, I payed a terrible price. She was cursed, but so was I, enslaved forever to serve the devil. But, to be honest… there are worse fates. Most of the time he lets me do whatever I want. Corrupting the innocent, fucking as many women as I can and drawing my strength from the women I fuck like a vampire. But things change. The angles are becoming more and more aggressive, fighting us back, taking away territory, we cannot let that happen. And that is when you come onto the board.” His hand moved over her leg again and to her pussy.  
“You are special. Not only have you been a virgin, well, close enough anyway, no your father was an angel. So when I fuck that sweet pussy of yours…” he slipped his fingers inside her, making her gasp. “It is like a rush. I’ve never had so much power run through my veins. With you by my side, I can do whatever I want.” He moved his fingers inside her, feeling her get wet under his touch. Before, she had been shrouded from him, but now, she was an open book to him and her body was his. Her soul, he could cage and tame it maybe, but he would never be able to own it. But right now, her body, squirming and shivering off lust and arousal was enough for him. He drove to the side of the road and stopped the car. He opened his pants and pulled her over to him, so that she could suck his dick. She did, without resisting, even though she didn’t know why. She wanted to resist, but something inside her was stopping her. “You made a pact with me and there is no backing out.” He explained, as if he had read her thoughts. “Your body is mine, so you will do what you are told. And you will enjoy doing it!” He ran his hands through her hair and pushed her head deeper onto his dick, so that she could feel it harden inside her mouth. But he didn’t want to finish just yet. He pulled her up again, moved his own seat back a bit and pulled her onto his lap. Her feet were tied, so she couldn’t spread her legs. He opened them a bit and moved his cock back inside her, even tighter than the time before. Elena let out a lustful scream, bending on his lap and leaning against his chest, trying to escape the intense feeling and the sweet pain.  
Led by his own movement, she started to slowly move her hips, loudly moaning with every move as it just intensified the feeling. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand massaging her breasts, playing with her nipples, while the other one moved down to her pussy, rubbing her clit in the rhythm of her movements. She screamed and moaned, and he let her, she wound herself on his lap, having completely forgotten who or where she is. The more her body enjoys it, the easier it will be to tame her soul. She cums multiple times, her body shaking heavily, but he still doesn’t let her go. He pressed her legs closer together and starts moving is own hips stronger, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, so that she couldn’t move anymore. He increases the pressure on her pulsating clit, circling it with his thumb as he fucks her from below, enjoying her screams and moans almost more than her pussy around his cock. When he cums inside her, so does she. He tightens his grip and covers her mouth, focussing solely on what goes on inside her. He can feel his and her orgasm merging into one, creating power, that drains from her, directly into him. Her body violently shakes under the waves of her climax, until she suddenly crumbles, like a puppet without strings. This time she didn’t faint, but it was close enough. He pushes her from his lap onto the passenger seat and closes his pants again. “You wanted to know who I am. THIS is who I am!”


	5. Is it torture?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer again, after a longer pause.  
A bit more SM, a bit less fucking. Enjoy.

“Yes.” She mumbles weakly. “You are a monster!” He just laughs and starts driving again. “Oh, my dear girl, you have no idea what a monster is! Believe me, there will be a time, where you will be grateful that it was me, who took you!”   
For a while they are driving in silence, until he reaches a crossroad. He had his orders, yes. But that had been before he had met her, before he had gotten a taste of her sweet passion. He could feel the power surge through his veins. Oh, he could understand why they would want her. But right now? Who would dare to take her away from him? Who could? He shakes his head and softly laughs to himself. “Yes, sweetheart, you will be glad that I’m not that good with following orders!” He ignores the crossroad and drives on into the night. 

Another night, a dark and shady bar, full of dark and shady people. A young man at the bar, blond, muscular, tall, good-looking. He looks more like the hero, he looks, like he wouldn’t belong to this place, but somehow, he feels perfectly at home. He sips his whiskey and stares at the dirty bottles behind the counter.   
“You’ve kept me waiting!” he snarls suddenly, as two figures appear behind him. They fit in here even less than him, looking like low-level middle management office slaves. And in contrast to him, they feel very uncomfortable.   
“Sorry, we problems finding … this place!” one of them says, wrinkling his nose in disgust. “It is a riddle to me, why you insist on frequenting establishments like this. Have you no decency or honour?”  
The man at the bar grins into his glass. “You wouldn’t have contacted me if you wanted honour and decency.” He puts his glass down and turns around. “What do you want?”  
The two men exchange glances and then look back at him. “We’ve had an unlucky experience. Upstairs is in a lot of turmoil right now, it’s a mess. They lost someone. Four days ago. Someone important!” the left one stammers.   
“She is the daughter of an Arch Angel. Very powerful. And they… well… the people who were in charge of taking care of her, lost… her.”   
The man at the bar burst into laughter. “You lost the daughter of an Arch Angel? That is… embarrassing. Even for you!”   
The right one fixes his tie nervously and continues. “Yes. Well. Anyway. Shes gone. And we want you to find her. Bring her back.”   
The man at the bar crosses his arms. “Why would I do that? Whats in it for me? And why are you want me on this job?”   
The two men exchange looks again. “We have a generous payment to offer. Wiped ledger, full immunity, we restore all your titles and privileges. AND: If you rescue the damsel in distress, like any good prince, you get to keep her.” The left some says. “And that is something you really don’t want to turn down!” the right one adds.   
“Okay. I’m interested. But again. Why me?”   
“Well,” the left one says, clearing his throat. “We have reason to believe that it is your brother who took her. Find him and you will find the girl.”   
“Will you take on this mission?” 

The slap is loud and echoes through the lodge, it is followed by muffled moans, showing pleasure and pain alike. Caroline is tied up by the hands and feet and spread out between two wooden pillars in the middle of the cabin. She is gagged and blindfolded, but he made sure that the gag was loose enough so that he can still hear her moan and scream. Oh, how he enjoyed this. He was free, for the first time in a long time. No missions, no orders, just him and his to girls in a huge and luxurious lodge where no one would be able to find them. With his new powers he made sure of it.   
Of course, on the long run he had bigger plans, but right now? Right now all he wants to do was fuck and enjoy his freedom. He looks at his victim in front of him, his erection pressing hard against his pants. But he isn’t done with her just yet, no matter how badly he wants her.   
Leather cuffs are around her hands and feet that are attached to metal hooks on two wooden pillars. Her arms and legs are spread as wide as possible, she was fixated like an animal ready for dissection.   
He let his leather crop hurl back at her ass, that was already covered in red striped, but that did not bother her at all. He can feel her arousal, the lust pulsating through her veins with every wave of pain that he forced through her body. He can see the wetness running down her leg.   
“You like this, huh?” he lets his crop gently run over her body, while he walks around her and looks at her naked body. “You enjoy this… I can see that…” he purrs softly. Then, all of the sudden, he slaps her hard over the face and grabs her throat. “Did I allow you to enjoy this?” he gnarls coldly, tightening his grip and choking her. “This is punishment. You are mine, do you understand? You are here to serve me, to pleasure me, not the other way around.” His voice is tense with anger and threat, he can feel her body starting to shiver and shake and he continues to choke her. But he can also feel her arousal rise, spiking high as her fear does too. “You are a worthless piece of meat, you deserve this and so much worse. If I hear you moan one more time, you will suffer beyond you imagination!” He releases his grip and she starts coughing and gasping for air, the best way she can with the gag in her mouth.   
He walks back behind her and hits her again, harder than before. Now she screams, but she can’t help it, the scream turns into moaning as the last blow tips her over the edge. Her entire body is shaking under the orgasm and shes gasping even harder. He smiles at his work and starts to unzip his pants, ready to go for the next round, when he hears footsteps.   
Elena, her hair wet and only wrapped in a towel comes down the stairs and angrily looks at him. “You always say, youre so much better than whoever it is you compare yourself with, and then you do this. You already have what you want, please stop torturing her!”   
He just laughs. Elena has accepted her fate. She knows there was no running from him. But that doesn’t mean she has to stay quiet. ‘Brave little thing.’ He thinks with some admiration. But that only makes him want her even more. “You think this is torture?” he says with a grin. “Yet again, you have no idea what you’re talking about. You probably want to know what I did with your clothes. Well, it was about time you got something new, don’t you think?” he explains and points to the couch table and a pile of leather and fabric. “Come, I have prepared something for you.” He walks over to the table and Elena hesitantly does what she is told. “Here put these on.” He hands her a black string, black fishnet stockings with a lace top and lace suspenders. Elena rolls her eyes but still puts them on. “Good. Now is my turn.” He says with a grin. He picks up the corsage, leather and lace, black as well, and wraps it around Elena. We walks behind her and starts fastening the strings. When he is done he takes a step back and starts pulling the strings to tighten the corsage. Elena gasps and starts screaming. “Stop. That’s enough. I can’t… breathe, I can’t please…” but he shows no mercy. He knows exactly what she can handle. When he is done and ties the strings up behind her back, she has just enough space left to not suffocate. There will be no running in this and there will be no forgetting, that she is in a prison. He then takes four wide leather bracelets and fastens them around her wrists and feet. The bracelets are equipped with metal rings and hooks so that he can quickly tie her up whenever he feels like it. As the last step he takes the last leather strap and tightens that one around her neck, again, barely loose enough that she wont suffocate and again equipped with rings and hooks to fixate her.   
“Done. This looks so much better don’t you think?” he grins broadly at her and is rewarded with a fiery look of suppressed anger and defeat. He is now standing in front of her again, admiring his work. “One thing is missing…” he reaches out to her breast and pulls away the lace covering them. “That is!” he said stroking them. He cannot resist the sweet look of her big breasts and bends down, gently licking and biting them until her nipples press hard against his tongue. He moves up again, pulling her close and kissing her, his tongue reaching out to hers and his hands continuing his work on her breasts, massaging, twisting and pulling. Elena has no other choice than to give in. She softly moans into his kiss, as his hands become more impatient and rough while she can feel his giant erection pressing against her, she slips her hand into his pants and starts stroking his penis. But before he gets carried away by his passion, he pulls himself away from her. “Now, now, there is a timing for everything. Back to your question about the torture. Let me show you something.” He says, grabs her hand and pulls her over to Caroline. “You will find out, things are not always what they seem! Touch her.”   
Elena hesitates, but then reaches out to her and puts her hand on Carolines shoulder. He is now standing close behind Elena and puts both his hands to the palms of her head. “Enjoy!”   
A surge of strange feelings is suddenly bursting through her body. She would’ve fallen down if he had not held her. She could feel everything Caroline was feeling. He removes his hands from her head and took a step back, but the feelings stay.   
“Kiss her!” He orders and she obeys. She walkes closer to Caroline and removes the gag. Her hands run through her hair and then gently touch her cheek before she pulls her lips close and kisses her.  
Caroline immediately falls into the kiss and her tongues intertwine so do her bodies, Elena wrapping herself around Caroline, who is completely starved and warmth and affection. This is the first time after he took them, that he let the two together.   
“Pleasure her.” He orders again, prowling around them like a tiger on the hunt. Elena wants to refuse, bshe knows how Caroline feels about her, and she especially doesn’t want to do it for him and not like this, but now that she is holding her, she doesn’t want to let go either. So she obeys. She starts kissing her more passionately and her hands start moving to her breasts. She knows it is wrong, she knows she is taking advantage of a horrible situation, but this exactly what she always wanted. What she had longed for, for so long. She starts kneading and massaging her breasts, kissing her neck, being encouraged by what she can feel. Caroline is enjoying the warm and tender touches, she is enjoying the soft kiss and she can feel her arousal, as Carolines nipples harden under her fingertips. She lets go of her breasts and moves her hands down and between her legs. One hand is grabbing her ass and gently stroking over the red stripes, while the other slips in between her folds. Elena loves the feeling of her soft pussy, as her wetness covers her fingers. She starts rubbing her clit, while her tongue is still running over Carolines shivering neck. She moves her thumb so that she can push her fingers deeper into her, pleasuring her even more. Caroline starts moaning loudly as she can feel her pussy pulsating under her touch. Carolines arousal rolls through her own body, turning her own more and more, until he has to take her other hand back and between her own legs. While pleasuring Caroline and herself at the same time, she presses herself against her body as close as possible, trying to blend everything else out. She is kissing her mouth now again, both moaning and gasping into eachothers mouths and their passion and arousal mixes into one. They both cum at the same time and Elena sinks down on her knees, panting.   
“That was pretty good, hm? Now let me show you something else.” He grabs her again, brings her wrists to Carolines left hand and fixates her wrist there too in a way, that she has her back to Caroline and her master. She won’t be able to see what he is doing, only feel it. Her hand is touching Carolines and there is no way of avoiding it. “What are you going to do?” Elena asks with fear in her voice. He just smiles, picks up a leather gag from the table with his equipment and fastens is over her mouth. No sound will escape her now. “Just enjoy the show sweetheart.”   
He turns to Caroline and grabs her chin. “Ready for another round, my pet? Lets just do it properly this time, hm? I will punish you and for every sound you make, for every moan for every scream, I will punish you more. Understood?” Caroline nods and he slaps her again and she lets out a whine. “Oh dear, I’m afraid this is going to take a while.” He goes back to the couch table and takes the second corsage. This one is plainer, harder, stiffer. Perfect for his little slave. He takes the leather collar as well and goes back to Caroline. “I haven’t forgotten you, of course.” He wraps the corsage around her chest and starts pulling it tight, before doing the same with the collar.   
Elena is pulling at her cuffs, desperately trying to get away from Caroline. She can feel the pain, the humiliation, the utter feel of helplessness and vulnerability and her arousal. Elena hates the corsage, the way he dominates her, the way he has power over her. But Caroline? The same moment as the burning pain of the slap was rushing through her cheek, another part of her body had awakened too. She wants this, she likes it. She is responding to his torture more intensely and passionately than to Elena. What she had done had been pleasant, had been nice, but this, this was the thing that really awakens her lust. It scared Elena more than their master himself and the way pain and lust mixed in her head, made her feel like she was loosing her mind.   
He walks to the front of her again and gives both of them a dirty grin. Carolines breasts are exposed from the beginning and never had anything to cover them. He takes up another whip with many thin, long leather straps and with one quick move, lets them rain down on her chest. Her breasts and nipples are especially sensitive and so his move has the expected effect. She screams. “Tse, tse tse, I really thought you would have learned something… you know what that means….” Down comes the whip again. And again and again, until she finally manages to hold back the screams. Her hard nipples are the centre of a maze of red stripes. “Well done, my pet.” He puts the whip down pets her cheek and kisses her, before he grabs her sore breasts and starts massaging them. His touches send a bittersweet pain through her body and she is fighting so hard not to let a sound of pleasure slip her lips.   
He gets down and starts to suck her nipples and again he gets what he wants, she moans, not just out of pleasure, but out of the mad desire to be punished more. He gets back up and slaps her again. “You still don’t have enough, huh? You little slut really want to defy me? Good. Then you will learn the hard way.” He walks back to the table and takes up the nipple clamps. He knows, with the current state of her breasts, the pain will be almost unbearable, but he knows what she can take and he knows that it will only turn her on more. When the clamps are in place he turns and looks at Elena, who is shaking and winding, barely being able to keep on her feet. ‘This is a side of your friend you did not know, hm?’ he thinks smiling and when he put his hand between Elenas legs he can feel that she is just as wet as Caroline, thanks to his little trick. He goes back to his fixated victim and looks at the table with his equipment. What does he want to do? He lets his hands wander over his toys and then they stop at the pleasure pearls. He will take her himself only at the end of his little show, so why not use a little help before that? He takes them and carefully pushes them inside. Caroline is shivering as her pulsating pussy is taking in the pearls. He now picks up the crop again and gently moves it up and down her legs, even touching her pussy. This is already enough to have her tense up again, her pussy tightening around the pearls. She is ready to cum, but he won’t let her off that easy. After all, he has his new powers, why not use them? He touches her again, and stops her from cumming. Shes panting, the waves of lust building and rising, but being held up by a giant dam. “I own you, pet. Do you really think, you could decide when you have an orgasm.”   
His eyes move back to Elenas shaking body and he suddenly changes his mind. He goes back to her and removes the gag from her mouth. “Here. You can scream for her.”  
He then goes back to Caroline and whips the crop back down on her ass. Over and over again, Caroline keeping quiet, obeying her masters orders, but Elena letting it all out. She screams and moans with every burst of pleasure and pain, he had only blocked Caroline, not Elena, so orgams after orgasm mix with the pain, making Elena believe, that she herself actually enjoys the pain.   
And he takes it all in, being drunk with the power, pain and lust that he is drinking from his victims. He could go on forever, but he knows that Caroline was human, and she could only handle so much.   
He put down the crop and removed the pearls. He opened his pants and moved in close to her back. He grabbed moved his arm around her neck and grabbed her throat. “You may speak now. You may beg and you may moan. But you better not leave me disappointed!” His other hand grabbed her hair, pulled it back and made her whimper.   
“Please master, please have me! Take me! Please, let me cuahhh.” She moaned as he entered her from behind. His hand let go of her hair and grabbed her hip as he thrust into her, hard and fast. His other hand remained at her throat as she moaned loud and freely, now finally being able to let it all out.   
“Yes, thank you master, yes…fuck me harder… don’t hold back… use me…” she pressed between the moans. She knew that’s what he wanted to hear, but she wasn’t able to form a clear thought anymore. Her climax, being forcefully held back by her master rose and rose, to a level where she felt she would be torn apart. “Please, please master release me… let me cum… I’m begging you!” she gasped, but the punishment for that came right away. His hand moved away from her hip and between her legs. As he was fucking her from behind, he started to rub her clit as well, causing her pussy to pulsate and tense around his cock even more. From now on, she could only scream and moan, no words were coming out of her mouth anymore.  
He took it all in, for a last time enjoyed the giant tidal wave of lust and pain that he had build for her, then, just before she was about to break, he let go of her clit, moved both of his hands to her nipples and started to pull on the clamps. With this last impulse of pain, he released himself into her and allowed herself to orgasm. She now screamed and moaned even louder, being unable to cope with the build up wave that crushed her. Her whole body was shaking until her head suddenly fell forward and she passed out.


End file.
